leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Sylias, The Molecular Master
Sylias, The Molecular Master is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities , he will perform an emergency nuclear fission. Regaining over seconds and reducing the cooldown on all of his spells by 20%. |description2 = If there are no spells on cooldown at the moment, he will deal (20 x level) magic damage to all enemies in a 550-radius around him. |description3 = After the activation it will go on a static cooldown. |cooldown= }} Sylias sends out a positively charged Proton to a target allied champion which will stay attached to it for the next seconds. Healing it over the duration for a flat amount plus a percentage of their . |description2 = After the seconds have passed the Proton will return to Sylias, healing himself for a small amount equal to a percentage of the original heal. |description3 = Sylias sends out a negatively charged Electron to a target enemy champion which will stay attached to it for the next seconds. Dealing a flat amount of magic damage to it plus a percentage of their and them by 20% for the duration. |description4 = After the seconds the Electron will return to Sylias, dealing magic damage to all enemy units it passes through equal to a percentage of the original damage. |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Sylias sends out a 400-radius zone of Neutrons around himself which remains for seconds. Dealing magic damage per second to every enemy unit within the zone and them. Additionally, it marks all enemy units who receive damage in the zone with Unstable Charge. |description2 = Unstable Charge remains for up to seconds and is consumed by Sylias' other abilities and basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage to the target as well as it for second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Sylias channels for seconds, creating a wormhole directly in front of him and one at the target location. Projectiles fired by allied champions will pass through the wormhole and reappear at the other Wormhole. |description2 = Additionally, the projectiles passing through the wormholes will get a missile speed and range bonus. The wormholes remain for seconds and cannot be used by enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Sylias channels for seconds, disrupting the target enemy champion's molecular structure. After the channel is completed, the target enemy champion will be affected with the Disrupted debuff. Dealing magic damage to it per seconds over a duration of seconds and it by 20%. |description2 = After the disruption, the magic damage and the slow will stop. seconds thereafter, the champion will receive bonus magic damage and a powerful 70% slow which quickly decays over seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype =mana |range = 600 }} Lore There are all kinds of scientists. You have alchemists like and , and librarians like and Zayon, , and the more dangerous . But there are those, who research something bigger. There are those who research the very base of our existence. Sylias was one of those scientists. He started out with researching magic, but when he tried to investigate the myserious powers that came from the Nexus-Crystals, he found something interesting. By looking real close, he found that the Crystal was not one chunk of material, but that it existed out of hundreds of tiny parts, molecules and atoms he called them. He started to investigate those parts and with the help of magic he discovered how they worked, what they did and how important they are to life. He learned to control them and manipulate them. He understood that everything, living and non-living, existed because of those atoms. The League heard of his power to perform seemingly impossible things, and they asked him to join the League of Legends. He gladly joined, to spread his knowledge and master his art. Look: Sylias has a normal body build and is around the 20 years old. He wears a long white lab-coat and has short blond, spiked hair. Dark-brown trousers and normal shoes. As weapons, a blue and a red orb float around him. Each in a diagonal circle. Skin Ideas: Tennis Sylias: Sylias wears a T-shirt and short pants. He also wears a tennis-racket and the orbs now look like a red and a blue tennis ball. Instead of just pointing at the enemy to fire them he uses his racket to smash the orbs at them. Blast Zone Sylias: Sylias looks like he just witnessed an explosion, his lab-coat is scorched and blackened along with his face. His hair is out of it's normal model and he walks a bit squiggly. His orbs fly around him in a strange pattern and are constantly flashing. Comments I actually came up with this one during my chemistry-lessons. This is also the first time I've done something with pictures and base stats. Anyway, have fun and tell me if there's something wrong with him! Category:Custom champions